Violence for the heart
by fp54063
Summary: Hayleys dad is getting more violent, but who will be the one to save her! NH BL
1. Its to much

It starts from the beginning of the first series. Nathan and Lucus are brothers. They do get on however they are not very close. Hayley and Lucus are best friends. Nathan and Hayley know of each other but haven't spoken probably before

Nathan's dilemma:

Nathan has always been bad at studying he can never concentrate in class due to him thinking about basketball and known to get very bad grades. The couch said that if he doesn't raise his grades then he will be kicked off the team.

Hayley's dilemma:

Hayley dad has always drunk. Ever since Hayleys mum died it has been getting even worse. He shouts a lot yelling mainly at Hayley to do this and to do that and when she doesn't he as been known to hit her . Hayley uses tutoring to get her mind off it. No one knows apart from Lucus who thinks it has stopped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The tutoring centre.**

_Hayley on her own, holding her side from the agony of last nights beating._

_Nathan walks in:_

Nathan: hey. It's Hayley right.

Hayley: (trying not to show her pain) yeah can I help you.

Nathan: I hope so I need some tutoring and apparently you do that.

Hayley: what subjects do you need it?

Nathan: Maths, English and History.

Hayley: Alright if you come in on Wednesday I can fit you in for an hour.

Nathan: thanks that would be great.

_Nathan looked at Hayley and noticed how beautiful her dark brown eyes were. He smiled and then left the tutoring centre. _

**Karen's Café **

_Hayley is cleaning the tables when suddenly Lucus, Brooke, Peyton and Jake walk in a go and sit in the booth at the far end. Hayley walks up to them._

Hayley: hey guys how are you doing?

Lucus and Brooke together: great.

Peyton: you're finishing each others sentences know. What's next?

Brooke grinned at Peyton: wouldn't you like to know.

_Hayley and the others laughed making Hayley gasp with pain. _

Lucus: are you ok?

Hayley: yeah I am fine, I see you guys later I have to work now.

_She turned and headed for the counter. Lucus followed._

Lucus: He's doing it again isn't he?

Hayley: no I am fine he hasn't touched me.

_Hayley started to look angry_

Lucus: ok, but if you need anything.

_Lucus then walked back to the booth where the others were sitting. _

**The tutoring centre: **

_Haley is there preparing notes when Nathan walks in. _

Nathan: hey alright.

Hayley: yeah, shall we get started?

Nathan: ok, where shall we begin.

_They start and then 30 minutes into the session. Hayleys phone rings:_

Hayley: excuse me.

Nathan: sure (_noticing the way that her hair lays on her face.)_

_Hayley answers the phone:_

Hayley: hello

Hayleys Dad: yeh you are late.

Hayley: no I am not I said that I had tutoring, have you been drinking

_Nathan looks at her in concern_

Hayleys dad: no I haven't, know get home now you stupid slut.

Hayley: ok _(hayley said feeling scared)_

_She rangs up_

Nathan: everything alright.

Hayley : yeah it fine I have to go I am really sorry I will make it up next time.

_Before Nathan could say anything Hayley had packed up her stuff and left the room. _

**Karen's Café **

Lucus: hi Nathan. Hayley is tutoring you, right?

Nathan: yeah, why?

Lucus: did you notice anything odd in her behaviour?

_Nathan then tells Lucus about the tutoring session and the phone call. _

_Lucus looks worried. _

Nathan: why what's her dad like?

_Hayley then enters trying to cover up one side of her face._

Lucus: Hayley, over here.

_Hayley walks over to the table and both the boys notice the purple bruise on her face. _

Lucus whispers to Nathan: that's what her fathers like. (_Nathan looks shocked.)_

Lucus: what happened?

Hayley: he's doing it again all the time and I can't stop it.

Nathan: you need to get away from him.

Hayley: I don't have anywhere else to go.

Lucus: that's it you are coming to stay with me. Mum can get the spare bedroom ready.

**Lucus/Karen's house**

_Nathan, Lucus and Brooke are helping with Hayleys stuff. _

_Brooke and Lucus go out to the car to get another box leaving Hayley and Nathan in Hayleys new bedroom. _

Hayley: thanks for doing this I really appriate this.

Nathan: it's no problem

_They suddenly grab for the same box and there hands touch each other. They look up at each other and the energy begins to flow. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

that the end of chapter one in my story. There was Nathan and Hayley in this one but you are going to have to wait and see to discover the Naley part.


	2. The first date

Sorry I haven't posted sooner, I promise you will see more Naley action this time!!!!!!!!!

- I have changed the style I have written in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Karen's Café – Two weeks after Hayley moved in to Karen's house._

_Lucus and Hayley talking_

'If we are going to share the same bathroom you are going to have to learn certain rules' said Lucus jokingly to Hayley.

'Such as?' said Hayley

'No taking the last toothpaste' said Lucus

'I am sure I can manage that, Hayley said smiling at Lucus.

_Nathan walks in to the café and over to Hayley and Nathan._

'Hey guys' said Nathan (noticing how beautiful Hayley looked with her bruise nearly gone.)

'Hey' replied Lucus and Hayley, shyly (she couldn't believe how fit he looked in his players jacket)

'What you guys up to?' said Nathan

'Just arguing about house things' replied Lucus

Nathan laughed, turned to Hayley and said, with a smile 'so how is it going living with this one'

'Not bad if he wasn't so picky' she said smiling at Lucus.

'Ha ha very funny, I just going to help mum now' he said smiling at Hayley

_Lucus got up off the chair and headed for the kitchen._

Nathan turned around and looked at Hayley 'we still on for tutoring later'.

'Yeah sure that sounds goods, about 6.30 at your house because it a bit crowded in the tutoring centre' Hayley said to him.

'Cool, maybe we could go out and get something to eat afterwards' replied Nathan

Hayley looked at him, trying not to sound delighted for what Nathan just asked and then said 'that sounds great I will see you then.

_Nathan's house – Hayley rings the bell_

'Hi' said Nathan as he opened the door. (His mouth dropped, she looked so beautiful, as her eyes sparkled)

'Hi' said Hayley in return.

They then started there tutoring session.

After 1 hour Nathan got up and said to Hayley 'I am so bored do you want to get out of here and get something to eat'.

Hayley replied, not trying to act excited 'sure'.

A restaurant – they are having a nice meal.

'So how is the basketball going' said Hayley trying to make conversation

'Ok I guess' replied Nathan 'dad just keeps pushing me and pushing me.

'I know what that feels like' said Hayley looking down at her macaroni and cheese.

'Oh shit, sorry' said Nathan forgetting what Hayleys dad did to him.

'Don't worry about it'

_The restaurant – ½ an hour later (they had been laughing and joking with each other)_

_The desert just arrived._

Nathan took a look at his food when he said 'err what that pointing down at the smudge on his plate.

Nathan moved in dangerously close t Nathan and said 'I have no idea.'

She then looked up into Nathan eyes.

He stared at her for a moment unable to resist the temptation he had all night, he leaned in. to his amazement she didn't pull back. He then kissed her on the lips. He pulled back to look into her eyes.

She stared at him for a minute unable to believe what happened (the guy she fancied just kissed her) she smiled in and then leaned in to kiss him some more...........

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks there will be some more soon – please read&review


End file.
